Roughs
by oftheFORGOTTEN
Summary: Chapter 2: With nothing but a cryptic phone call with foreign languages and his Prince's screams, Sealand begins planning the recapture of his home fort. Based on actual Sealandic history! K  for language
1. Plans

Title: Roughs

Author: Tauros

Rating: PG, for language

Characters: C1-Sealand, Austria (no pairings!)

Chapter: 1/4 or 5

Summary: Sealand is on vacation, when he discovers that something besides the water is growing more and more turbulent back home. Based on actual Sealandic history!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter or Roderich, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I also do not own any of the real-life people named in this story, nor do I know their actual personalities. This is a work of fiction, and their personalities were molded to fit the story as I saw fit. Sorry, guys!

* * *

"I'm my own country, you know."

"...That's nice..."

The fingers fell louder, trying to drown the boy out.

"...So... Do _you_ recognize me as a nation?"

"I wouldn't be that foolish."

A crecendo, a second vain attempt.

"...How about now?"

"No."

Pieces were skipped, the theme music of the room sounding out-of-place for a change, but still it flowed like the stormy waters around his concrete island; a harsh, angered tone.

"... ... ... ...Do you recognize me as a nation now?"

So there were four strikes in this game of ball. The older country's hands landed on odd keys, attempting to shield the sound of pure vexation with the lid slamming over the ebony and ivory of the finely aged instrument. The brunette, fighting off his twitching eye, turned his head in a rather staccato fashion, glaring down at the oblivious blonde boy.

"NO. I did not recognize you as a nation 10 years ago, I did not recognize you as a nation 6 months ago, I did not recognize you as a nation thirty seconds ago, and I do not recognize you as a nation now!" Austria snapped. However, his attempts to phase the boy were also for naught, as little Sealand kept staring up at him with expectant eyes.

"...Now?"

"Why are you even here?"

"Is that a yes?"

A fist on the piano cover, the strings vibrated with a buzz of fury.

"WHAT are you even doing here?" He snapped, beginning to wonder if he could slap the boy silly and get away with it since he only _looked_ 12.

"Oh, I'm on vacation!"

"In my house?"

"In your bathroom!"

"...Vas der f-"

"I can't pitch a tent in my bathroom, and you had such a big house, so I thought that..."

"OUT."

Sealand finally picked up on the fury vibe, pulling his hat in front of his face, an attempt to calm him down with the "adorable little kid" face.

"But I was just looking for someone to see me, I mean I've been-"

"I. DO. NOT. CARE. OUT." Oh shit, a dark aura was starting to surround Austria. Wait, since when could the aristocratic nation pull off such an intimidating move? Hell, his aura was even darker than Russia's, and that guy was...

The older nation only needed to take one step forward now for the boy to make a run for it, deserting the tent in the bathroom.

Peter only stopped to catch his breath after he got within a few meters of the nation's border. That guy was scary... But his royal family was still touring around the country. Rather, just his king and queen, Roy and Joan Bates, were in Austria. The teenage prince was back home in Sealand, but that didn't change the fact that, at least for now, he was stuck within the borders with nothing to do. It was already boring...

Five minutes of sitting around doing nothing was getting to him. Skipping stones in the small tributary before him got old fast, he wasn't taking his chances at tasting wild berries, and woodland creatures wouldn't flock to him in cheery song like all of the movies said they would. Bugger, he was looking forward to that. So now, what was there to do? Peter now cursed his eagerness to escape, remembering the tent (with plenty of things to keep himself amused with) still pitched next to the bathtub. He should have grabbed _something_ from inside it... Not the marshmallows, though... He had a bad experience with marshmallows... and England... and fire... and demons…  
Hey, why not check on Prince Michael? He could show his boss his responsibility and earn a little respect from the other nations; maybe even get recognized and actually get full permission to camp in bathrooms! Maybe Peter's childish mind was running away with him, but who cared now? To the payphone!

Sealand did not understand German. At all. All of the instructions were in the bloody language, even the operator was monolingual in German. Usually that "honor" was reserved for Americans and their English, he never thought anyone else could speak only one language. Yet he pressed on and managed to get the number (the ONLY number) for his home. The boy mentally pat himself on the back for a job well done as the phone undoubtedly rang miles to the north sea. Then...

"Err... Hallo?"  
"Ah, yes, this is Peter, could I please speak to Michael?" the young nation mustered the most mature speech his little stature could create.

"... Konnten Sie diesen Satz wiederholen?" the unfamiliar voice inquired.

German? Not the same as he heard here, but still, what were German-speaking people doing at his phone?

"Wer ist das?" Another voice, only partially audible at a distance from the foreign man who he was talking to.

"Ein Junge durch den Namen von… Peter..."

"Stoppen Sie diesen Anruf jetzt, dummkoph!"

And the line went dead. Not before Michael's brave protests, in a muffled English, were heard, though...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

German-to-English translator

"Vas der f-" – "What the f-"

"Konnten Sie diesen Satz wiederholen?" – "Could you repeat that sentence?

"Wer ist das?" – "Who is that?"

"Ein Junge durch den Namen von…" – "A boy by the name of…"

"Stoppen Sie diesen Anruf Sie dummkoph!" – "Stop this call now, idiot!"

I apologize for any misused German, I don't speak this language, even though I aspire to eventually.

SO this begins my little fic! This was initially a oneshot, but looking at how long the story was so far, I decided it was far too big for one chapter. So there will be four or 5 smaller chapters instead, maybe a little epilogue if my creative juices last that long. I'll see if I can update this weekly, but no promises guys, I'm working on a challenge alongside this that I might post later. I apologize if I don't get to it on schedule, and I also apologize for the crappy name, I just named it 5 minutes ago… ^^;

So, until then, please review, guys! Anyone who does gets virtual cupcakes =D


	2. Resolutions

Title: Roughs

Author: Tauros

Rating: PG, for language

Characters: C2-Sealand, Latvia, Estonia (no pairings!)

Chapter: 2/5-ish

Summary: With nothing but a cryptic phone call with foreign languages and his Prince's screams, Sealand begins planning the recapture of his home fort. Based on actual Sealandic history!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter, Raivis, or Eduard, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I also do not own any of the real-life people named in this story, nor do I know their actual personalities. This is a work of fiction, and their personalities were molded to fit the story as I saw fit. Sorry, guys!

* * *

There _was_ trouble... Sealands eyes darted around at the innocently apathetic citizens of the Austrian town. He wasn't actually _expecting_ something wrong. What was he to do now? He couldn't just go Leroy Jenkins and burst into his invaded nation unprepared, he was mature enough to know that. So after a good fifteen minutes of letting out his emotions through screaming and tumbling about in the little phone booth, Peter concocted the "Operation:Get People to Recognize Me (and save Prince Michael and my Nation)" checklist.

**1) Call Latvia**

"I'VE BEEN INVADED, LATVIAAAAA!"

The teen's shock was strong enough to cease his trembling. He was used to Peter's calls, but... Invaded? There was something just plain immoral and wrong with an adult nation /invading/ a child. And that was from a nation who lived with Soviet Russia for the longest time.

"...Wh-what...?"

"I'm in Austria right now, and my country's been invaded!"

...  
_What?_

"You w-were... Invaded by Austria...?" Latvia could feel Estonia's worried glance, knowing that the other nation was probably wondering why or how the chronic quivering was ceased.

"Idunno," Sealand shrugged on the other side. "The royals are visiting Austria, and someone snuck into my country while we were gone."

Wait... So...

"...So you're safe...?"

"Well, for now, yeah... But in an hour or so I'm gonna mobilize General Pain and Major Trouble and we'll..."

Latvia just went back to the normal motions, quivering and zoning out at the loud micronation's words. Estonia's worried gaze traveled elsewhere now, certain that the teenage nation was okay, probably off to keep him out of trouble with Soviet Russia. He just gave nods and sounds of meek approval at the right times and the call sped past at it's normal rate once more. However, Latvia was still left questioning long after the dial tone buzzed in his ears.

One, who _did_ invade Sealand's little nation?

Two, who were General Pain and Major Trouble?

Three, why did he get the nagging feeling that he didn't want to know after all?

**2) Mobilize the Army  
**"We've been invaded, I swear! There was a guy talking in German on the other side, and Michael was screaming!"

Roy found the boy's claims hard to believe initially. But with time, he saw a small bit of negligence in his actions. Here he was, in another country, leaving his fifteen-year-old heir and no true military defense in his home. Alone. Yes, foolish, but his mistakes would not linger for much longer.

"What are we to do, Super Larry?"

"That was a joke, Peter, don't call me that."

"But it was a royal decree!"

"I was a bit out of my right mind then, I hadn't slept for nearly 48 hours when I said that."

Silence. No tension, no anger, just silence. Silence and plotting.

"...Are you going to mobilize General Pain and Major Trouble then, Supe- your highness?"

Roy stared down at his hands. Yes, he said that too when he was so tired that oxygen could get him high, didn't he? That's what Sealand referred to his fists as, ever since he apparently named them such. That was actually one little habit of his micronation's representation that he didn't mind, the Major rolling up into battle mode on cue.  
"Thats right, but we'll need some outside help too."

**2.5) Hire the A-Team**

"What do you _mean_ the A-Team won't help us? They were committed of a war crime that they didn't do by the Americans, they should be more than happy to be pardoned here!"

"Peter, I have no doubt about that..." Roy glanced between the phone and his worried wife. "Its just that that's just a TV show, the A-Team doesn't really exist..."

**2.5.5) Hire Someone Else**

"Chuck Norris?"

"I doubt he has time."  
"Mr. T?"  
"Busy filming those A-Team episodes."  
"James Bond?"  
"Another fictional character."  
"Latvia?"  
"With Latvia comes Russia, do you want the KGB in your country?"  
The two talked back and forth, narrowing down sources for mercenaries and other guns-for-hire. They agreed that they wouldn't negotiate with whoever was holding Fort Roughs hostage. What they couldn't agree on was who to hire. Eventually...

"Why don't we just attack with a kickass tank?"  
"We can't fight with tanks in the middle of the ocean."  
"Then helicoptor?"  
Roy was about to rebute the statement again before he realized just how perfect that was. An armed helicoptor, logical for a counterattack, but who would expect it?  
"...Yes..."  
"Mounted Eleph-...Wait, yes?"  
"Yes, it could serve as both a mode of transportation and the mode of reentry, think about it, there's plenty of room to land a helicopter, and plenty of room in the copter for the big guns."

"Well, I _am_ just a well full of good ideas..." Roy sighed with the boy's pride.

"Before you go gloating, Peter, I think you can take care of something..."

**3) Go Secret Agent Mode to Identify the Enemy  
**

Sealand watched some of his older brother's horror movies. Yes, this was a bad move for a ten-year-old boy, bit there was one thing that he learned from all of the nightmare-inducing scenes: England couldn't swim. This was the basis that the two couldn't possibly be related and Sealand was therefore a completely separate and sovereign nation.

Today, that skill was going to be more then handy, it was _vital_. A worried Queen Joan had volunteered to drive the motor boat from the cargo port in Harwich Harbour to the edge of his territorial waters. From there, he needed to scuba dive to one of the mighty cement legs of Fort Roughs, drop the heavy gear, and climb the metal bars that served as a rather shanty ladder. From there, Peter knew his home like the back of his hand, and every nook and cranny could stealthily shield him as he deliver the state of the fort via radio to King Roy. To anyone else, the plan could amount to a desire to be captured, but Sealand's size, knowledge, and heart made it a cake walk. Still, Joan fretted over every tiny detail.

"Don't forget if you run out of oxygen-"

"I checked the tank before, it's full"

"But what if it can't last for-"

"A tank in good condition like this one should last for at least 3 hours, and that's one that isn't even full."

"And if it gets stuck on-"  
"The buckles on the scuba gear are like the easy ones in airplanes, your highness."

Joan's gaze fell to her feet, obviously thinking of something else to make sure Peter was totally prepared. Great, overanalyzing a perfect plan...

"The hiding spots scattered over the fort..."

"No one else has found them yet, have they? I mean, not even you've found them yet!"  
Wrong. Her majesty held up the magazine Sealand had "borrowed" from Japan as a way to thank him for the rocket punches that wouldn't come back after fired. He never took that out of the "secret sea cave", a crawlhole converted from a World War II bomb or invasion shelter thing to the boy's adolescent base of operations. It was outdated and forgotten after World War II ended, how did the royalty find it?

"What's bothering me is the fact that the blueprints of Fort Roughs are in Roy's room, that's how I found out about your little hideout, before you ask..."  
"Give that back!" Peter grabbed the magazine of questionable content, stuffing it into the watertight container next to the two-way radio.  
"Please don't tell me the blueprints are in plain view, your highness."  
"No, they aren't, but..." Her hand grasped at the engine key much tighter than what must be comfortable.  
"But what?"  
"I have a bad feeling that it won't be a secret for as long as we need it to be..."

* * *

Holy flying Russians, chapter 2 up the next day!

Don't get used to this, guys, I can pretty much guarantee that it won't happen again.

I have to say, looking at the improved breakdown is a lot of fun. This (as I'm sure you can tell) is my first fanfic I posted to , and in 24-ish hours, I got readers from Mexico, Australia, Great Britain, Finland, Poland, and Hong Kong (well the US and Canada too, but those 2 were sort of a given once I posted). You guys have no idea how insanely happy this makes me. =3

Another thing that makes me insanely happy, reviews. And I got one! So a shoutout to Triangular Prism for my first review ever, I shall deliver your virtual cupcakes soon ^^

Keep more reviews coming guys, and hopefully the next chapter will be up in a decent amount of time. =D


End file.
